Annabelle Strange and the Forbidden Forest
by monsterpandamash
Summary: After the attacks and the destruction of the creature, Annabelle Strange hopes that this time around things will be different. She made have jinxed herself on e forbidden forest is a place students are never allowed to go but there is something going on in the forest. After her new friend seems to be in some trouble, the trio finds themselves trying to save the school again.


**A/N book two! book two! book two! whose ready? i am i just hope you guys like this. i mean i honestly like writing this for my own enjoyment because even when i stopped writing the first book these characters would not fucking shut up and leave me alone. So I always come back and write it. it will probably be the same for this book. also i posted the first chapter two years! time goes by fast! i hope you guys enjoy this and please excuse all errors.**

The Strange Estate, which was perched on the side of cliff that beautiful, blue waters flowing under it, had been in the Strange family for years. It first came into the family when newlyweds Alastor and Diana Strange brought the house. Not as a summer home as it soon came to be, but as a home for their family. It didn't become a summer home until their grandson, Maxwell the first, was left the house when his grandfather passed and as he already had a home for himself and his family, he and his wife decided that they would take their kids there every summer. The house was passed down through the Strange family as the years went on and the last person to legally own it was Edward Strange.

Edward Strange did not have the happiest life as he married a woman, Eleanor Welldry, who was very rude and very unhappy. They had a son named Maxwell the third Strange who when he was eleven he got accepted into the school of Hogwarts. It should be noted that the Strange had never been a magical family until Maxwell the third. His mother turned abusive towards her son to the point where he never would come home and his father didn't blame him. Maxwell the Third married another girl who he had to gone to school with named Evelyn Greengrass and one day out of the blue, they came to the house and introduce them to Annabelle Wilhelmina Strange.

Eleanor hated the child, just as much as she hated her son's wife, but Edward loved the little angel. He knew there was going to be something special about the girl and so when time came he revisited his will and left the Strange Estate to Annabelle. Of course the property didn't go to her right away. She only got it when the girl came of age. But still the house was hers. The fact that the house was her's, only made her love it more then she had before. It wasn't her mother's, it wasn't her grandmother's, the Strange Estate belong to Annabelle Strange.

It was had been a month since Annabelle had finished her first year of school and the Stranges had traveled to the Estate for the summer like they always did. The Malfoys had traveled on their own for a couple weeks before joining them. They won't be staying for long, only for Anna's birthday, but she hoped that they could. Because she wanted someone to stay a little longer with her as her mother had brought her boyfriend who had brought his son. Annabelle hated him He was the definition of a spoiled brat. Her brother, Colin, hated him as well because he would pick on Colin like there was no tomorrow even though he was only a year older then Colin. She had been getting through it though, which surprised. Maybe all it took was someone to try and kill to make her like everything around her.

Today she was walking around the bottoms of the cliffs, sand smooth under her feet. She was wearing a floppy hat over her white blonde hair and a simple white t-shirt and black shorts. Her blond hair flowed in the wind as she walked on the beach with her eyes wondering at the sights around her. No matter how many times she came here, she never stopped loving the view. The water was always so clear and blue and watching it flow back and forth was a beautiful sight to see. She could have walked along the shore for hours but sadly that wouldn't be possible.

"Annabelle!" A voice called out. Annabelle groaned in disappointment and looked up to see her mother standing at the edge of the cliff above. "Come up! It's time for dinner!" Evelyn explained before walking away. Annabelle took one last look at the sea before walking back towards the stairs and beginning the climb back up. She usually loved spending her time here but with her mother and her boyfriend being here, it was bring everything down. Evelyn was too blind to see that Bates didn't treat her children to great along with his son who also wasn't too great of a person. She didn't tell her mother that though. After the events long her first year, Annabelle was trying to stay on her mother's good side.

They hadn't been fighting as much which was nice but sometimes it felt as if they were one strike away from arguing again. Her mother just was being nice because of what had happened at school and Annabelle was just being nice because she wanted to stay at school. She was still scared though of what had happened. Annabelle didn't want a repeat of what had happen, the nightmares stopped a while ago but she still felt on edge. The scars were healing on her face along with the ones on her arms and legs. She had gotten used to them but her mother stilled cringed upon seeing her daughter with all her new scars. Colin was more understanding, he had asked her what had happened and she was honest but Annabelle also told him to just carry on like he normally did. He did as her sister had wished and never asked about the scars again.

Once she arrived back at the house, her mother and Aunt were setting up the dinner table. Colin was sitting on the living room reading a book and as Annabelle walked by, she ran her hand through his hair. He looked up at her and smiled before going back to reading. "Dinner will be ready in a second so don't too long upstairs," her mother told her, avoiding eye contact with her daughter. Annabelle nodded before marching upstairs to her room. She threw her bag onto the bed before turning towards the mirror and hanging hat up on the mirror. As she did that, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She brushed some of her hair way from her face, revealing more of the scars that rested on her cheek.

She knew there was nothing wrong with scars, she had them before none like these. She just hadn't gotten used to them. "You look great," a voice said making her jump. It was Scorpius. His blond hair was nicely styled and like normal he was wearing a black sweater and black jeans. "There is no reason for you to be staring at yourself." He told walking into the room. She wanted to say something about how he didn't understand but Anna didn't. Because he didn't understand so there was no point to explain it to him. "Your mom told me to get you done for dinner," he explained, walking into the room. "You've been gone almost all day."

"I like walking down the beach when it's nice out. You know that," Anna explained. "Where were you? I came up from lunch and I could find you."

He smiled brightly, "I'll show you." Scorpius grabbed her hand and started pulling her out of the room. He pulled her down the way until the reached the small room at the end of the hall. She knew what the room was and Annabelle was going to tell him that they couldn't go in there but he shushed her before slowly opening the door. The walls were a beautiful green color and gray curtains hung in front of the windows. In the center of was a small crib, he pulled her in the room closer to the crib where a small little baby slept.

Cassiopeia looked so cute while she slept and Annabelle understood why Scorpius had spent his whole day in here. She was so precious. "She is so cute," she told him.

"Yeah I know. Why do you think I like her so much?" He said and Anna chuckled. "I've always wanted to be a brother." He told her.

"I know," she replied. "The secret is to pretend to be cool whenever the parents mess so that they'll always come to you for stuff." Now Scorpius laughed at that. "That's why being you always want to be the older sibling." They both laughed a little more before going back to watching the baby sleep softly. It was a nice thing watch. After a couple more minutes the two twelve year olds walked down to dinner. The family was all sitting at the dining room table, waiting for them patiently. "Sorry we got wrapped up in our conversation." She told her mother who only hummed in response.

Dinner was okay. Colin cried because Derek kicked in him the shines and time after time their mother only told him to just lift his legs up. After awhile Annabelle told Derek if he continued then she would break his legs which was the fuel that started the flame. In truth dinner was probably still going on but Annabelle was up in her room, wrapped in her blankets with Nightshade curled next to her. "Do you think I'm crazy Nightshade?" She asked and cat purred, mainly because she was lightly storing him. "I just want to fight back and stand up for others but I feel so powerless. I'll I can remember is that night. The Changeling nearly tearing me apart. I can't forget it. Even thought it no longer haunts my dreams, I feel is weak and like I'm broken but everyone tells me that I'm a hero. Is that weird?"

Nightshade jumped up from the bed, began walking around the room. Annabelle sighed and pushed herself up from the bed, "What would you know? You just a cat." She muttered. Anna walked towards were her black cat sat and picked up, accidentally knocking something down from her dresser. Curious she picked it up. It was the small bag she had gotten for Christmas which had the necklace. She didn't remember bring it. Maybe she had just forgot to take it out of her suitcase. Annabelle stared at the small silver necklace. She still didn't understand it but it was pretty. She carefully placed it back in the bag but she didn't put it back on the dresser. Instead she brought to her bedside table before wrapping her blankets around her.

"What makes you think she follow the instructions?" The young boy asked.

The old man who was looking out the window smiled and turned towards his son. "She will, Bryson." His father told him. "Destiny always follows the path its meant to follow."

 **a/n oh bryson! what you doing? i was going to update Where the Sky meets the Sea but I had a headache so I decided to just write some more of this. i miss writing this story. sorry if this is short i was going for an introduction chapter just to get back into the story. it also gives more of a look at the strange family and gives you an understanding of how fucked up they are so it's not just annabelle. i love her though. she's great. there is no schedule for this story so i'll just try to update as much as i can but life is hard and if you were around for last time then you know i'm bad at updating. thanks for reading!**


End file.
